


Bad Aim

by SummerSoda (FloralFinisher)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: [slight-OC/Nick]Gloria thinks she has a Hunter in her sights. However, chance proves otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, but I do own Gloria.
> 
> A little something I whipped up out of boredom, once Lunaescence is back up hopefully they’ll let me post it. If it does change in order to be posted there, I will update it here as well.

He had already terrorized her friends for long enough, the young woman was sick and tired of dodging the infected each time they got closer to the safe room.

“Someone wanna kill that thing?” Ellis’ southern drawl of a voice echoed from behind the group.

“I’ve got it, nobody panic.” She darts ahead of the group while pressing her back against the wall when coming up to a door. Gloria pushes it open with her foot gently and begins to step out.

Peering around the doorway, she sees the Hunter. He has his backed turned and didn’t seem to notice the survivors were there. A grin works its way across the woman’s face, and she aims the rifle; ready to take her shot.

Gloria takes another step forward into a pile of guts that were neatly laid out away from her vision. Her foot slips out from under her, making her fall back when squeezing the trigger and missing her target. The zombie turns around, getting ready to pounce on his helpless victim.

Closing her eyes she awaits death, but the Hunter is shot out of the sky mid-jump and sent sliding past her already dead. She swore she could hear it laughing, and wondered if the Hunter was the one who placed out the guts as a trap.

“Got it.” Nick calls out.

She rolls her eyes as the conman in the white suit makes his way over to help her up.

“That was my kill, Nick..” she grumbles.

“Really? ‘Cos you suck at shooting.” he teases.

“I fell, that’s why I missed.”

“Like I said: you suck at shooting.”

Grinning, Gloria brushes herself off and turns away from him before picking up her weapon so they could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on Ghost of the Vanguard, so why not bring it here?


End file.
